The Deadly Games
by CrazyWriter7586
Summary: Set in the 74th hunger games, all characters are 16 except for Gale who is 18. What happens when Percy and Annabeth are sent to District 12? They meet Katniss and Gale of course! When Katniss and Percy are chosen for the hunger games, things are bad enough. But then the golden trio joins. T cause it's the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1: Where In Hades Are We?

Chapter one: Where in Hades are We?

**Hi! This is my fifth story. It is PJO/HP/HG. this is gonna be fun. Let's begin!**

Percy

We were doing archery which I suck at. Annabeth was getting the bull's eye! Poor bull.

Anyway, this portal thingy appeared. Annabeth said not to go through, but do I ever listen?

Annabeth followed me muttering. We ended up in some woods with a girl and boy. They both had olive skin, dark hair, and gray eyes. They looked at us as though we fell from the sky, which we had.

"Where are we?", I asked.

"In Panem, district twelve. We mine but hunting is the only way to get food. It's in the ruins of somewhere called North America or something. Where are you from?", the girl said.

We're from North America. What you saw was a portal. I'm Percy and this is Annabeth. What are you're names?", I said with Annabeth rolling her eyes.

"Katniss and Gale", Katniss responded.

She explained about hunger games and the reaping with Gale popping in now and then.

We went to Katniss's house. Her mother seemed nice.

"Oh dear. You'll be chosen for sure. Port dears. Maybe Katniss can teach you archery. "

I spoke up, "Annabeth is great. I'm hopeless."

They gave me a spot on the floor on the bedroom and surprisingly I fell fast asleep.

**How was it? Hogworts will come in next chapter. It was shirt cause I'm doing this on my dads tiny phone. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Evacuation Through Time

Chapter Two: Evacuated Through Time.

**Hi! This is gonna be my favorite story t**o **write! Now we'll see the "problem".**

Harry

Yum! Dumbledore gave us Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans. I was enjoying myself until the announcement.

"Attention! There is a slight problem here that three very special people might fuel. Those three people will go to the future to help out some special people. They are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley."

We jumped through a portal and found ourselves with some people eating breakfast. Dumbledore apparently put a spell on us that let's us know who everyone is.

Katniss explained the reaping.

~Time Lapse~

Katniss

It was reaping time and luckily Prim was as safe as possible. Out came Effie Trinket.

"Lady's first!" I waited. "Primrose Everdeen."

What. I had to save her. I thought I protected her!

"I volunteer! I volunteer a tribute!", I gasped.

The rest was a blur up until they called boys.

"Percy Jackson."

Now we're forced to kill each other. Great!

**How was it? Please** **review! If you review you get cookies! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 4: Hello and Goodbye

**Chapter Three: Hello and Goodbye**

Hi! Please note that I have a cool forum and am a beta reader. Some of the events may take place, but no romance cause of percabeth. Enjoy!

Percy

Annabeth came to say goodbye.

"Percy, run. Get yourself a sword or knife and run to the woods. Remember the Rockwall at camp, climb a tree. Live in it and hunt for squirrels with a javelin. You can kill competitors the same way. And try not to protect Katniss. I don't care about your fatal flaw!"

I didn't know a girlfriend could be so talkative.

Next Gale came.

"I saw Katniss first. I know this must be hard, but please try to protect her. Please! Try to live pretty long too. "

"Course! That's what I was gonna do anyway."

No one else came to see me. So that was the end of goodbye, and the beginning of hello capital.

* * *

Katniss

We were sent on the train and I went strait to my room. I was resting, when a Avox came in. I remember her.

(A/N See The Hunger Games for full story.)

Effie had us meet Haymitch, who's advice was simply stay alive.

How was it? If you want me to do a sequel, say so in a review. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Haymitch the Drunk

Chapter Four: Haymitch theDrunk

**I'm currently on my visiting grandparents' iPad. We will eventually get to the hunger games, but we need to check on the people at home. Hope ya enjoy! ...{;-) **

**I'm currently**

* * *

Annabeth

We were sitting around the small table talking about starting a sponsor fund for Katniss and Percy.

"We can go to the Hob. They know us there. Then collect money that people donate and we should have enough money to sponsor them", Gale piped up.

"fine. But we need to check all of district twelve."

"Sure!" Harry said.

No one listened to me. No one ever listens to blonds. ...{:'-(

We went off to see their mentor, Haymitch Abeforthy. Everyone knows that he is a drunk. We got there and he hobbled over and kissed me. I slapped him and he kinda backed off. Literally.

So we went to the Hob like Gale said. You get the idea.

* * *

Katniss

We were immediately herded through the justice building to our stylists. Cinna and Portia dressed us up in twin fiery costumes.

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine."

"Deal."

**I know it was short but I'm kinda in a hurry. Take a look at my profile. There is good stuff in that. Pleeeeeaaaaase! Bye! ...{;-) **


End file.
